Untitled
by MoonFluff
Summary: Betrayal mixed with death, then brought back to life only in the wrong body? This is a buffy/sm crossover
1. Chapter 1

            The world spun sharply, as the realization of betrayal set in her mind. Everything she had fought for, everything she had fought for, and everything she had believed in, it all shattered in her mind. The pain was horrible, she couldn't tell which hurt more, the physical pain, which they caused, her heart, which they ripped out and tore to shreds or her mind, which their taunts echoed over and over. Suddenly all was quite and the pain was no more. 

Ever since that faithful day, the skies have been dark, heavy rains fell from the dark grey clouds. It was as if the skies were crying for the lost of such an innocent soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone, 

This is a Buffy / Sailormoon crossover just to let everyone know. It's based on the time line where Buffy kills herself in place of Dawn to close the vortex, well in the Buffy world anyways. In the Sailormoon world it's a few years after the whole chaos fight. Basically Serena and Buffy are the same age 21. At this point in time I'm not sure who Serena and Buffy is going to be paired up with anyone, that is if they are gonna be paired up at all. So if you want you can vote. 

Serena with Spike 

Serena with Xander

Buffy with Andrew 

Buffy with Darien

Buffy with Spike

Buffy with Xander (personally I would think this is an interesting pairing, hard to imagine but interesting)

Buffy with Angel (personally I love this pairing)

Also I don't own Buffy or Sailormoon, just thought I would let you know : D 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Everything was so warm, so comfortable; there was no more pain. Everything was healed, not one cut could be seen. They felt so loved; there were no more worries, no more troubles, if was as if they were complete. Now if only they could figure out were they were. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Serena ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Stretching from her position on the ground Serena looks around in what appears to be a huge empty area surrounded with a white fuzzy haze.

" Hello? Anyone here?" She asked as she got up for the ground. Not getting a reply she begins to think about what happened last.

'She could remember the cold rain on her skin, as she laid there on the pavement, she remembered that the rain had soothed the pain on her body some what. Looking down at herself she couldn't find a single cut on her, she was completely healed, but how? Shouldn't she be dead? And if she was dead where was she? Where was her mother? Her father? Shouldn't she be in heaven surrounded by angels?'

She began to walk around hoping to see some kind of life, any life but there was none. After what seemed like hours of walking, she sees a shadow of a person up ahead.  

"Hello? Can you help me?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Buffy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Standing there looking around her surroundings she wonders where she was. Last thing she remembered was telling Dawn she loved her, and then jumping into that damn vortex.

'I wonder if I'm in hell' she thinks to herself, 'after all I did jump into that hell vortex thingy. Hmmm I always thought hell would be torture with a lot of fire and pain, this ain't bad. Its not home but it will do if I can't get into heaven. At least I can have some peace and quiet.'

"Hello? Can you help me?"

Suddenly startled out of thought by a voice calling out for help she turns around getting into a fighting stance just in case it was an attack.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            The two girls finally met, one was the fighter of love and justice, and the other was the slayer. Two soldiers never meant to meet each other now stood face to face, due to an unexpected change in one soldier's destiny.

That's it for now, please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry that I haven't posted in a while. 

I know that this chapter is short but I promise the chapters will get longer soon.

Again I don't not own Sailormoon or Buffy, so please don't sue. 

P.S. To those of you who don't like my story or how I write you do not have to read this story. Flaming me won't stop me from writing this, especially since you have no real clue in what or how my story is leading to.

What seemed like years of talking the two felt like they knew each other inside and out.  They saw themselves in each other; it was like they shared the same life. No matter how much they fought destiny, in the end they had to follow through and do what they were destined to do.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~           

Stretching and getting up of the ground, Serena looks over to Buffy and asks,

"We've been here forever, yet no one has come for us and we haven't seen anyone come by. Where do you think we are?"

"I have no clue, but maybe we should look around. I'm sure we will fine some sort of exit or something that would tell us where we are. I mean if this is life after death it sucks. I lots of malls, hot guys and lots of parties."

Laughing the two began looking around. After what seemed like an hours walk, Serena began to feel different. She began to feel light headed and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. Grabbing on to Buffy, she moaned,

"Buffy, I don't feel so well, something is happ… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

Feeling like her body was being ripped apart, she collapsed on the ground. Withering in pain, she began to lose conscious, the last thing she heard was Buffy asking, 

"Oh my god Sere!, What's happening? What should I do! Some body! Anybody! HELP!"

Grabbing a hold of Serena's hand all she could do was watch as she slowly disappeared.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Serena, don't leave!"

Sitting there on the floor, all she could do was stare at the spot where Serena last laid, tears going down her face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~           

 Staring at the spot, a strange tingle went down her spine. Getting up off the floor with a determined look in her eyes, she speaks to herself.

"This can't be heaven, if it is something isn't right. Serena shouldn't have been in pain like that. No one as nice as her, as sweet as her, as innocent as her would of felt that type of pain in heaven."

All of a sudden out of nowhere, a voice answered.

"Your right sweetie, something did happen and you're not going to like it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~           

The end for now, until next time :D

Please review and vote

Thank you.


End file.
